


A Strong Love of Justice

by The_Amazing_Tesla_Coil



Category: Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Justice, Light BDSM, M/M, Spandex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Amazing_Tesla_Coil/pseuds/The_Amazing_Tesla_Coil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman and Robin get freak-ay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Strong Love of Justice

Batman looked Robin up and down. "Daaaaaaamn," he thought, "he's working that costume." Robin looked at Batman--"Daaaaaaamn," he thought, "Batman knows I'm working this costume. Batman winked in his sidekick's direction.

Robin felt a shiver run down his spine due to Batman's lustful gaze. The spandex did little to hide his growing interest.

"I don't have the ass you need," Batman grumbled, "but I have the ass you deserve." Robin proceeded to grope said ass wearing his latex gloves. "There are too many layers between us," he complained, "It's...unjust."

Batman replied, "well, you know how I feel about justice. Take off your mask. I want to kiss the real you, Dick Greyson." Robin complied, shaking with anticipation.

"Wait," Batman said, unable to make up his mind..."keep the mask on."

"As long as you get out the bat-paddle and bat-whip," said Robin.

"Of course. There's no justice in leaving an ass like that unpunished," Batman grumbled. 

"Enough with the foreplay--let's beat some bad guys," Robin said, "and by bad guys I mean our dicks."

And so they made sweet sweet justice-y love in the batmobile, and later on the bat-bed.

"And that, children, is how daddy and daddy got together," said Alfred, closing the story book. He tucked his master's children in and kissed them on the forehead before quietly shutting off the light.

THE END


End file.
